Belle en het Beest
Belle en het Beest is een Amerikaanse animatiefilm uit 1991. De film is gebaseerd op het verhaal La Belle et la Bête van Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. Verhaal De film begint met een verteller, die vertelt hoe een jonge en mooie prins wordt vervloekt door een tovenares. Zij vroeg hem, vermomd als oude vrouw, om onderdak, maar de arrogante prins weigerde dit. Zij straft hem ,door hem te veranderen in een afzichtelijk beest. De vloek kan alleen worden verbroken als hij voor zijn 21e verjaardag verliefd wordt en diezelfde persoon verliefd wordt op hem, maar als het laatste blaadje van de magische roos valt moet hij voor altijd door het leven als beest. Ook het voltallig personeel van het kasteel wordt vervloekt. Zij worden veranderd in allerlei huishoudelijke voorwerpen, maar behouden al hun menselijke eigenschappen. Tien jaar later, woont er mooie maar ongewone jongedame, genaamd Belle in een niet nader genoemd Frans dorpje dichtbij het kasteel, met haar vader Maurice. Beiden worden echter nagekeken door het dorp. Belle omdat ze veel leest en iets anders wil dan het dorpsleven. Maurice omdat hij een uitvinder is die de raarste uitvindingen bedenkt. De sterkste en knapste man van het dorp, Gaston, heeft een oogje op Belle en wil met haar trouwen, maar Belle ziet hem niet staan. Maurice gaat met zijn nieuwste uitvinding naar de beurs, maar onderweg verdwaalt hij. Na te zijn aangevallen door een roedel wolven, belandt hij in het kasteel. Maurice wordt hartelijk welkom geheten door het personeel. Het Beest wil echter niks van hem weten en laat hem opsluiten in de kerker. Als Philippe, hun paard, terugkomt zonder Maurice, gaat ze naar hem op zoek. Belle komt ook in het kasteel terecht waar ze haar leven ruilt met dat van haar vader. Het personeel wijst het Beest erop dat hij de vloek zal kunnen verbreken, als hij en Belle verliefd worden. Die avond vraagt het beest of Belle met hem wil dineren, maar daar wil ze niks van weten. Het beest wordt woedend en vertelt het personeel dat als Belle niet hem wil dineren ze helemaal niet eet. Belle krijgt hoe dan ook meer vrijheid dan Maurice. Ze zit niet opgesloten in de kerker en ze mag door het kasteel en de tuinen wandelen, zolang ze maar niet in de Zijvleugel komt. Niewsgierig als ze is, gaat Belle toch een kijkje nemen in de Zijvleugel. Het Beest betrapt haar en jaagt haar het kasteel uit. Hij krijgt er spijt van en gaat haar achterna, waar hij haar redt van de roedel wolven. In het gevecht is het Beest gewond geraakt en Belle verzorgt hem. Langzaam aan onstaat er een band tussen de twee. Als cadeau geeft het Beest haar zijn hele bibliotheek cadeau. Later die dag gaan ze romantisch dineren en dansen ze op het nummer Belle en het Beest gezongen door Mevrouw Tuit. Ondertusen in het dorp, vertelt Maurice de dorpelingen over een gigantisch vreselijk monster dat Belle gevangenhoudt in zijn kasteel, maar niemand gelooft hem. Echter brengt het Gaston wel op een idee. Hij sluit een deal met de eigenaar van het lokale gesticht. Als Belle niet met hem trouwt, laat hij Maurice opsluiten in het gesticht. Ten einde raad gaat Maurice zelf terug naar het kasteel. Via de toverspiegel ziet Belle wat er met haar vader aan de hand is en vraagt het Beest haar te laten gaan zodat ze haar vader kan helpen. Het beest houdt nu zoveel van Belle, dat hij haar dat niet kan weigeren, ondanks dat de vloek dan nooit verbroken zal worden. Het Beest geeft haar zijn toverspiegel mee, zodat ze hem altijd kan zien. Barstje, het theekopje, reist met haar mee als verstekeling. Belle vindt haar vader en samen gaan ze terug naar het dorp, waar Gaston en de dorpelingen hen al op staan te wachten. Belle wil aan hen bewijzen dat haar vader niet gek is en laat hen het beest zien via de toverspiegel. Dat had echter niet het effect dat ze had gehoopt. De dorpelingen zien het beest als een gevaarlijk beest dat dat vernietigd moet worden. Gaston laat de twee opsluiten, terwijl hij en de dorpelingen op weg gaan naar het kasteel. Later ontsnappen ze met behulp van Barstje en Maurice's eigen uitvinding. De dorpelingen zijn al bij het kasteel gearriveerd en beuken de poort in. In het kasteel breekt er een heuse oorlog uit tussen de dorpelingen en het betoverd personeel, waarbij de dorpelingen met succes worden verjaagd. Gaston dwaalt af van het gevecht, op zoek naar het Beest. Het Beest heeft zich eenzaam opgesloten in een van de vertrekken, waar Gaston een gevecht met hem begint. Het beest laat Gaston zijn gang gaan, tot hij ziet dat Belle is teruggekeerd, wat hem weer nieuwe moed geeft. Hij overmeestert Gaston dan met gemak. Gaston doet alsof hij zich overgeeft, maar zodra het Beest hem de rug toekeert, steekt Gaston hem neer. Met zijn laatste krachten slaat het Beest Gaston van de kasteelmuur, de afgrond in. Belle bereikt het stervende Beest net op tijd om te bekennen dat ze van hem houdt. Daarmee wordt de betovering verbroken. Het Beest verandert weer in de prins die hij vroeger was, evenals de rest van het personeel. Belle en de prins trouwen en leefde nog lang en gelukkig. Universum en:Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) ar:الجميلة والوحش (فيلم ١٩٩١) da:Skønheden og udyret de:Die Schöne und das Biest (1991) en:Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) es:La Bella y la Bestia fr:La Belle et la Bête (1991) it:La bella e la bestia (film 1991) pl:Piękna i Bestia (film 1991) pt-br:A Bela e a Fera ru:Красавица и Чудовище (мультфильм) sv:Skönheten och Odjuret tr:Güzel ve Çirkin zh:美女與野獸（1991年电影） Categorie:Belle en het Beest Categorie:Films uit 1991 Categorie:Animatiefilms Categorie:Disney Renaissance Categorie:Bioscoopfilms Categorie:3D-films